Beaten 2point 0
by hailstar
Summary: The sequil to my story Beaten. PLS R&R!
1. Trunks' Arrivual

**A/N: Well, I've been waitn' a few days to write this bad boy, so you better review, PLEASE! I mean it, well… here goes nothin'!**

_**Beaten 2.0 Chapter 1.2, Trunks' Arrival**_

"FIGHT THE POWER!" Master Roshi yelled, as Krillin dropped dead on the floor, "Damn it". Krillin was his friend, and loyal colleague. This wasn't the first time he had died though, but the second… or was it the third. Master Roshi couldn't think right anymore, he was way too old, and bald. He suffers from hair loss unfortunately, but he has a mile long beard!

Dr. Greg Skiewizinski, a warrior (either sayain, human, or something else), had killed him, and the only one that knew what kind of power this guy could behold was Master Roshi, so far. He was ready to fight, but for how long? He hadn't fought in years, he was just a powerful old man after all. After the years, his body has become weak, almost powerless.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a child appeared. He had shoulder-length, blond hair. His eyes were an icy blue, and cold. His name is Trunks, the son of Vegeta, the prince of the Sayain's. He alone, could probably do things that most humans couldn't dream of. Then again, he wasn't human. Him, his father, Goku, and Goku's three sons: Gohan, and Goten, were the strongest beings on the planet.

Trunks looked in the eyes of his adversary, planning immense torture, this was no sayain, this was a Toggle!

**A/N: I know, short, boring, uneventful. Well, it'll get better. No voting just yet, if you remember, I put the polls on the odd chapters in the prequill, well for this one, they'll be the even chapters. Listen, the Toggle's are my own made up alien species, so no copying!**


	2. Master Roshi's Death

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews that I haven't gotten so far, hehehehehehehe. Well, here's Chapter 2, thanx again!**

_Chapter 2.2, Master Roshi's Death_

A Toggle, one of the galaxy's stupidest warriors, they evolved from grapes. They feed off hamster dung (orange being their favorite flavor), and only eat meat when near a carnivorous being. So they're called dungvores, because they eat dung.

Trunks started laughing, a fucking toggle kills Krillin, how stupid! As if Krillin didn't know what he was up against. He put his hands at his sides, and got into a horse stance. "Double buster!" He yelled, and threw his hands at the doctor, letting the energy beams fly at him. But with a single wave of his hand, the Doctor disintegrated them.

"You underestimate me, Sayain". Dr. Skiewizinski had an evil look in his eyes, ready to do all it took to kill, to feed on the blood, o in his case, the dung. He moved over to Trunks, and was about to lift him up into the air, when Master Roshi slammed his cane into the neck of the poor doctor.

The doctor let out a scream of pain, like that of a three year-old girls; and started to cry. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, he hit me, whaaaaaaaaa!" He tried to mop up the tears in his eyes, but the pain was just too muck to bare.

Master Roshi had a bewildered look on his face, "What the hell, why is he crying, I barely tapped him?"

"Well", Trunks said, "you hit his neck, the Toggle weak spot. Good Job!" Suddenly, the doctor stood up, and started to bash Master Roshi's head in with his stem, until he died.

**A/N: Did you like it, please review, this time we'll have a vote! If you want Goku to come, tell me. If you want Vegeta to come, then ignore the whole thing, tell me. If you want a whack-ass Vegeta who's kind-hearted to come, tell me. Or, a rock band will come and play stinky music while the fight goes on, tell me!**


	3. Goku's Arrivual

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews, here's chapter 3.**

_Chapter 3, Goku's Arrival_

"You bastard!" Trunks screamed, and charged. Master Roshi was his friend, no matter how stupid he was. He wouldn't tolerate it. Not now, not ever.

He knocked his foe down, letting the worn, hard wood floorboards give him splinters. The smell of the cafeteria wasn't too good; it was mixed of pizza ant tuna fish; like a sturdy school kitchen. Hospital food is torture, nothing more to say.

He pushed trunks aside, and said, "Toyle, doyle, double trouble. Make this guy into a bubble!" But nothing happened. The toggle looked at his hand in surprise. "Huh?"

Trunks charged again, taking his enemy off guard. They plunged into the wall this time, shattering it, and they fell into the parking lot. A car was flipped six stories into the air, and landed on the ground. Then it blew up in their faces. But they didn't get hurt.

Then, out of the blue, a figure came. The people that had been watching the fight, said, "It's a bird. No, it's a plane. No, it's… the Great Saiyaman! When the figure landed, it wasn't the great Saiyaman; it was Goku, in human cloths.

"You're not the Great Saiyaman!" One yelled.

"Of coarse not, I'm his father!" Goku said. "I'm stronger than him too."

"Yeah, right."

"You want a piece of this", Goku flexed his muscles, instantly, the people stopped. Goku walked over to trunks. "What's up", he asked.

"We've got ourselves a little new enemy". An orangutan came walking out of the hole in the wall briskly.

**A/N: Well, that was a little longer than usual, right? Well review, no voting this chapter, thanx for the reviews!**


	4. Anger

**A/N: Well, I'm not getting too many reviews. Please, can you review? I'm sick of not having any reviews. Thanx!**

_Chapter Four_

Goku walked up to the toggle, "Where's Krillin?" He asked.

"Nowhere to be found," the Toggle replied.

"What do you mean!" Goku was getting angry.

"I killed him. That's the end of that." Dr, Skiewizinski.

"And my friend, the old one?"

"I took care of him too."

"You bastard!" Goku was extremely furious. Normally, he wouldn't have been calling the Toggle names, but this was different, this was personal to him. Things like this had happened before; when he was fighting Frieza. But those were different times. This was now, on Earth, his home, his friends. Nothing would stop him, nothing.

He bolted, trying to ram into Dr. Skiewizinski, but near the end, he stepped to the side, letting Goku dive into a Dodge Ram. The big thing was tossed into the air, and landed on the other side of the parking lot. "Wow", Goku said, "that almost hurt. With that, he placed his hands together, getting ready to fire.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku bellowed, letting the blue power fly from his hands. But the toggle had other plans. He whipped away the blast like it was nothing, jus as he had to Krillin before he had died.

"Oh shit!" Goku said.

"Goku," Trunks said, "conserve your energy, you'll need it. Okay?"

"Yeah. But how are we going to fight him?"

**A/N: Was that the longest chapter by me so far? I don't know. Voting tome! You can pick a gun to show up in mid air, Piccolo to come, or Yamcha! Thanx!**


	5. Piccolo

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. But one thing, starngaze forgot to vote. We can't have that now, can we? Tisk, tisk, tisk.**

_Chapter Five, Piccolo_

Trunks started to flex every part of his body that had the Saiyan muscle. He felt the power of his ancestors surge through his vanes, even though he was only nine years-old. But the power of Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, let him go through a power that no normal person could. The heart of his caring, nagging mother brought him to his glorious soul.

Goku started to do the same thing. Letting every ounce of his muscle flex up in rage, and resentment. This toggle had taken it too far. This time, any enemy of his was going to pay for the death of his best friend and comrade. They would die a slow and painful death, or a fast and painless one. Whichever he chose. It was his turn to pick the outcome, nobody else's. It was his life, his friends.

But suddenly, a yellow-swirled beam of energy came barreling toward the toggle. Goku and Trunks knew what this was, for they had seen it many times This was the special beam cannon of their friend, ally, comrade, and alien buddy; Piccolo.

All three fighters looked up, but saw nothing. They didn't hear or sense anything either. Goku called out, "Piccolo, where are you!" But a reply didn't come. Then, Piccolo landed on top of the hospital. He looked down, into the eyes of his new opponent…

**A/N: I know, I know; too short. Well, Vegeta comes in the end of the next chapter, and I'll try to make 'em longer, they were for a good two I think, weren't they…? Well, I guess that't it for now, so until next time, goodbye, and good ritins.**


	6. Untitled

**A/N: Sky, the original Special Beam Cannon was yellow.**

_Chapter Six (Untitled)_

Piccolo started to pace, to think. _What had happened? What was going on exactly? _He thought. He didn't know, he only sensed that his friend had died. Krillin; an ally. He used to be an enemy of Piccolo's. Then he became good hearted. But there was always still the part of him, really deep down that, that wanted to whoop up some Z fighter ass.

He stopped, and stared at his enemy again He clenched his fists until his fingernails pierced into his palms, and they started to bleed (I'm not sure if he has red or green blood). He opened his fists, and let the raw blood trickle freely down his coarse fingers. The skin where eyebrows normally would've been shot down the center of his face, giving a rotten, gang-banger look to his alien face.

He started a full sprint down the rough parking lot. The Toggle ahead of him didn't hesitate to move, nor did he move at all. He stayed there, looking like the jackass he was. Then time seemed to pause, and Goku looked around. Where there should've been ground, there was sky. Where there should've been sky, there was ground. This had nothing to do with being upside down. But he sensed a power; coming from a place, or thing, close by.

At first, he thought it was Piccolo, but this was different. This was something closer, to him. To his soul. To his life. It couldn't be Piccolo, but it was defiantly there. But it was something more like him…

Then time started again, and Piccolo rammed into a surprised Dr. Skiewizinski. He wasn't expecting what he got, which happened to be a bash between the concrete and his head. He gasped in pain, and yelled, "What the hell!"

"Good work, Piccolo!" Trunks ran over, and trampled the Toggle. He gave a little, "Aww."

Goku gave him the thumbs up. But knew that the fight was yet to be over. There was still the power he had sensed. _What could it have been? _He thought. _Could it have been a Saiyan?_ I f it was, there's a good possibility that it's Vegeta.

Goku stepped over his foe. Looked into his like a Saiyan is supposed to do. But soon, out of nowhere, something happened. He could barely make it out, but he thought that heard the words, "I'll teach you a lesson once and for all that you'll never forget!" And knew, instinctively, what he'd sensed.

**A/N: Well, I guess it wasn't too long or too short? Right? Well, voting time! (Hopefully starngaze will remember to vote this time):hint:hint:. Let's see, you can either let trunks die, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo save him, or the Toggle spares him.**


	7. Goten's Dream

**A/N: Well, I'm not going to put up whose vote I'm going to choose because I need one more vote to decide the winner. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter.**

Chapter Seven  
Goten's Dream

All was still. All that seemed to be wasn't there. The only thing that you could not see was these eyes. These huge, glowing crimson eyes, coming out of the fading nimbus cloud. Trying to overtake him. Trying to kill him. He moved swiftly to the side, trying to loose balance, so his eyes would loose gaze at the large pair of eyes. Nothing seemed right. Even as he fell, his gaze was never broken. He still just kept screaming. But no one heard him. They couldn't see him, of feel his presence. It all seemed lost. And just as the eyes were about to strike, Goten awoke.

He was covered in cold sweat. Cold. Never before had he felt something so powerful, so dreadful. And it wasn't just the cold sweat he's thinking about. But those eyes. Those large, dead, cold, red eyes. Looking at him, never breaking their gaze. He wised that he could just forget about it. Put it all away. But he's only eight years old. And stronger than most (all) men six times his age.

He rubbed his head. It ached, really bad. Too bad. Like he'd been hit there. Like he'd fallen on it. His arms were sore. But when he looked at the life-size mirror on the back of his closet door, he hadn't but a scratch on him. Not a cut, bruise, or whimper. Not a hair seemed out of place. _Than why do I feel so hurt? I feel like shit_. He did. He felt like crap. But that's the way the cookie crumbles.

When he got downstairs, he asked his mother Chi-chi what he looked like. "Well," She said, "you look just like your father. You and Gohan do. But I think he's got a little of my looks too."

"If you had looks." Goten said.

"What was that, Goten?"

"Nothing, Mom."

"I thought so." Se went on folding laundry.

Goten started to rummage through some snacks in the fridge. "Mom, where are the twelve pork chops I left in here last night?"

"Your father had them for breakfast this morning."

"Oh. Where is he right now?"

"Probably off training somewhere for the World Martial Arts Tournament. He should be back pretty soon."

"Where's Gohan?"

"Off with Vedal. Probably making babies."

"I'm only eight. Don't make me barf."

"Your father was the same way when we were little."

Goten started to get annoyed. He guessed that is was his fault that he was talking to her so much in the first place. So after eating the rest of the pie, cake, ice cream, green beans, potatoes, pudding, jell-o, and pickles; he went to go look for Yamcha. He would've gone to see Krillin, but he figured that he would've been training with his father.

He caught up with Yamcha in Central City, where he was entertaining six girls with his wolf fang fist attack. Goten thought it was a wheezy attempt, but he was just a kid. "Hi, Yamcha!" Goten said as he landed next to him, who'd gotten embarrassed because he was with a kid. But the girls liked him.

"He's _so _cute!" One squealed. The rest followed suit. Always pinching his cheeks, and kissing them. His cheeks reddened a little.

(After)

"Thanks Goten," Yamcha said, "you just scored me some major points with the babes. I'm glad you showed up when you did. But why did you come?"

Goten told him about the dream…

**A/N: Well… until the next chapter.**


	8. The Death of a Fighter

**A/n: There's not going to be voting for the next couple chapters, sorry guys, but I need some time to do shit for myself, lol. Anyway, there will be some twists and turns to this story, but voting won't come back until chapter twelve, sorry. The majority of votes was to save trunks, but I'm gonna kill him anyway. Sorry.**

Chapter Eight

The Death of a Fighter

The words that Goku heard came from a far off distance, but they were no doubt Vegeta's. They were Vegeta's punch line, when he said them, people would fear him. Anybody that wasn't a Saiyan, anyway. Soon Goku could hear Vegeta's voice clearer, and when he looked around, sure enough, there was Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Goku said. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't a clue, Kakarot. Why are you here?"

"Well, this guy killed Krillin. And Master Roshi. So now we're gonna either kill him, or make him wish he was dead. But Piccolo's the real master at that, aren't you, Piccolo?" Goku said.

"Huh, what… sure. I wasn't listening." Piccolo said.

"Oh," Goku said.

"Well," Vegeta said. "Who is he?"

"He's some Toggle named Greg Skiewizinski. You ever heard of him? I heard that Toggles come from the Saiyan part of the galaxy?" Goku asked.

"I've heard of Toggles," Vegeta said. "But not this one. The Toggles had a war with our ancestors. I hate them. They helped Frieza. They helped kill my family, father and all."

"So you'll help us kill him?" Goku pleaded.

"Well, I was kind of beating this guy on forty-Fifth Street, but sure; I'll kick his ass for you." Vegeta replied.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." But as soon as Vegeta said this, the Toggle was on his feet, and had his hands on Trunks. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku all ran for them, but it was too late…

**A/n: Hmmmm... let's wait and see...**


End file.
